Data communication networks exchange user data for user devices to provide various data communication services. The user devices may be phones, computers, machines, and the like. The data communication services might be media streaming, audio/video conferencing, file transfers, or internet access. Wireless data communication networks use wireless base stations to extend these data communication services to wireless user devices. The data communication networks have started to deploy Network Function Virtualization (NFV) systems to improve service delivery.
NFV systems have an NFV Infrastructure (NFVI) that includes hardware microprocessors, data memories, Input/Output (I/O) transceivers, and virtualization software. NFV systems have Management and Orchestration (MANO) to drive the NFVI to execute Virtual Network Function (VNFs) and deliver the data communication services. For example, some VNFs provide firewall services while other VNFs may provide authorization services.
The VNFs interact with one another in the NFVI. The VNFs also interact with virtual Switches (vSWs) that provide access to NFVI memories, transceivers, and other VNFs. The executing VNFs generate VNF state data like authorization data, connected VNFs and vSWs, and session context. For example, a voice calling VNF may support on-going sessions that each have device addresses, quality-of-service, and other data.
If a VNF crashes in the NFVI, the NFV orchestrator detects the crash and directs the NFVI to install a replacement VNF. The NFVI installs the new VNF, but the state data like interconnected VNFs may be lost or hard to find. Unfortunately, NFV MANO systems do not effectively and efficiently handle VNF crashes in the NFVI.